IBC 13’s phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol now on its 2nd year!
01/05/2019 Tonight, the powerhouse cast of IBC 13's phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol celebrate the show’s second anniversary with a new tagline Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! plus a new set of classmates at Diliman High School by introducing new characters. Many high school students and teachers who availed to teach and learn the lessons, which is really the purpose of the show: to teach more learners and empowered with the station’s tagline: Kaibigan Mo. And what really made this anniversary special is the fact that the 118th Department of Education (DepEd) Founding Anniversary was given a resolution extending their greetings for IBC 13’s 60th anniversary this year. DepEd secretary and the Secretary of Education Leonor Briones was impressed and encouraged with the show, saying that it helps improve the Filipino learning value in celebration of Iskul Bukol’s second anniversary. Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! (logo); Happy 2nd Anniversary Iskul Bukol! '' IBC-13 and Secarats premier teen star and multi-talented Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the lead star of this sitcom, is the high school classmate behind the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based comedy show on Philippine television (which airs every Saturday, from 7:00-8:00pm) that teaches the secondary level subjects to its viewers to our students and teachers. The same setting of the public high school Diliman High School with DepEd permit, Iskul Bukol, is now under the full production of IBC 13, one of the brainchild projects under the leadership of the newly-appointed president and CEO Katherine Chloe “Kat” de Castro, in cooperation with the Department of Education (DepEd), which has been promoting the K-12 basic education curriculum of the curriculum-based comedy program for high school students and teachers on the secondary level and continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students to enjoy watching every Saturday night. It was in January 2017 when Iskul Bukol started airing on IBC 13's Saturday prime-time block, with Joyce, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit as the lead stars. Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Mr. Fu, the late Mely Tagasa, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Tess Antonio, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Angelica Marañon, and Victor Basa were part of the main cast. In February 2018, things changed when Keith and Raisa decided to left the show, leaving Joyce as the only lead star, with Tonton, Maxene, Patrick, Mely, Mr. Fu, Tess, Angelica, Andres and Victor, while added new cast members such as Basti Gonzales who joined the sitcom in January and Andrea Brillantes. Prior to his main cast, Gonzales was a first guest star on June 24, 2017 and another guest star in January 13, 2019 before he turned into a regular stint by joining the sitcom. In March 24, 2018, Mely died died in her stroke after being in a coma for a week. Her death left a big void in the show. After Mely's death, the show aired only one episode which she taped before she died. In August 2018, Andrea left the show because she will return to ABS-CBN via the teleserye Kadenang Ginto. This will be replaced by Alyanna Angeles. ''Joyce Abestabo (school uniform), the Phenomenal Comedy Princess (Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! (logo), Sabado, 7 ng gabi, After the PBA, IBC (logo down right), Kaibigan Mo!) This was the time when IBC 13 staged a reformat for the curriculum-based show, which started airing tonight, January 5 as the sitcom turned 2 years old today, every classmate is the high school level! This is why Joyce is happy and pretty because she will be accepted as a host and video jock (VJ) for the sitcom who delivers in particular episode with stories about learners, subjects and lessons as she delivers the intro, comments, spiels and wrapping up of the scenes aside from her acting skills where she narrated. Iskul Bukol has been at the forefront of helping improve high school education and learning outcomes in K-12 and targets to a young audience of its high school students and the institutionalization of all-female high school teachers. Its consistent top-rater on weekends and has always been part of the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. The sitcom is set in the public high school Diliman High School, learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in the hillarious high school story. Experts from various fields of study -- science, mathematics, values formation, physical education, Philippine history and English communication, and making educational materials which is based on the curriculum in the public and private schools are teaching. Based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), Iskul Bukol became one of the top-rating programs of IBC 13 with its consistent household viewership uptrend and climb to the top as the No. 1 spot, ruling Saturday primetime since February 10, 2018. Iskul Bukol will also feature a selected college student of the fictional Wanbol University appeal to the young adult audience, which appeared to Diliman High School for the recurring episode of the curriculum-based sitcom where the Wanbol students meets its high school students at Diliman High School. Much of ‘Iskul Bukol’s success with the hilarious high school story aligned with the K to 12 high school curriculum, committed itself to the education of its young viewers and develop for teachers and education leaders. In an era where the learners and lessons are common in curriculum-based educational programs, while ‘Iskul Bukol’ takes cue from such news, and in the process, gives viewers a lesson in the best and the brightest high school students and educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners with access to more learning opportunities and rich learning experiences. The sitcom will showcase the role of Joyce in her comedic skills as she shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of a father and high school varsity player. Mr. Fu, Amanda, Andres (school uniform), Alyanna (school uniform), Basti (school uniform), AC (blue coat over a school uniform), Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Maxene, Patrick (school uniform over a T-shirt), Angelica (school uniform), Bailey (school uniform), Tess, Victor: The cast of Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo!, every Saturday from 7:00-8:00 pm on IBC 13: Kaibigan Mo. Iskul Bukol co-stars are in perfect attendance today, namely, Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, Angelica Marañon, Alyanna Angeles, Andres Muhlach, Amanda Lapus and Victor Basa where the only cast members retained from the original lineup. Among the new cast members added to the show are their new classmates of Diliman High School by a new set of characters played by AC Bonifacio who was a guest star in June 23, 2018 and Bailey May. Andres (school uniform), Basti (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform), Patrick (school uniform), AC (black coat over a school uniform), Grae (school uniform), Alyanna (school uniform), Fenech (school uniform), Dexie (school uniform), Angelica (school uniform), Bailey (school uniform), Nathaniel (school uniform), Miguel (school uniform), Mianne (school uniform), Sajj (school uniform), Gwen (school uniform), Benedict (school uniform), Aries (school uniform), Veyda (school uniform), Marcine (school uniform), Antonio (school uniform), Maxene, Kevin at the classroom of Diliman High School: Classroom of Diliman High School. From its consistent high national TV ratings every Saturday night, ‘Iskul Bukol’ develops and distributes the curriculum-based multimedia learning resources (such as videos, games, session guides, etc.) for K-to-12 high school level, online and on-demand, and truly conquered the nation as a huge hit proven by its top trending topics on Twitter; one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers; mall tours; school tours; the top-curriculum Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS), two of the best-selling soundtracks and merchandise like school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches and ballpen), Diliman High School uniforms and P.E. T-shirts, dolls, paper dolls, wall clocks, stickers, posters, tumblers, among others available in the market; educational activities and games; the curriculum-based online channel ‘Iskul Bukol Online’ to watch your daily webisodes about learners and lessons, Iskul Bukol educational videos (including secondary students and teachers); and numerous magazine covers; a comic book-story magazine; and most of all, the box-office curriculum-based movie ‘Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie,’ an official entry to the 2018 Metro Manila Film Festival in cinemas nationwide. The sitcom has garnered more awards than any other comedy show in the country, winning top honors from the PMPC Star Awards for TV, Anak TV Seal Awards, 2018 Aral Parangal Awards, Guillermo Mendoza Box-Office Entertainment Awards, EdukCircle Awards and Catholic Mass Media Awards. With the show’s phenomenal success, Tonton and Maxene became a household names for their roles as Tonton Escalera and Ma'am Maxene; Patrick and Basti were hailed as their generation’s young superstars; and Joyce regarded as the country’s one and only Comedy Princess. and the ‘teen princess’ of primetime TV where she became a scene wrap in her video jock aside from her acting skills. Basti (school uniform), Eric, AC (black coat over a school uniform), Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Maxene, Kevin Lapeña, Patrick (school uniform) at the hallway of Diliman High School: Some of the cast of Iskul Bukol poses for the camera. Tonight's special guest: rising teen actor Grae Fernandez who plays the role as Grae dela Cruz, Patrick's classmate at Diliman High School; and Kevin Lapeña as Sir Kevin Valentino, the teacher to teach Joyce at Diliman High School. Kay Joyce Escalera at sa lahat ng bumubuo ng show na Iskul Bukol! Happy 2nd anniversary, Iskul Bukol! Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! To God be the glory! 'Department of Education (DepEd)' ABS-CBN :Knowledge Channel :Curriculum-based educational channel aligned with the K-12 basic education curriculum. PTV-4 :Re-airing of the curriculum-based educational programs every weekday morning, aligned with the K-12 basic education curriculum. :Chemistry in Action (for junior and senior high school) :In cooperation with the Department of Education (DepEd) Bureau of Secondary Education, University of the Philippines National Institute for Science and Mathematics Education Development (UP-ISMED), Department of Science and Technology (DOST) and the Foundation for the Upgrading of Standards in Education (FUSE). :Physics in Everyday Life (for junior and senior high school) :In cooperation with the Department of Education (DepEd) Bureau of Secondary Education, University of the Philippines National Institute for Science and Mathematics Education Development (UP-ISMED), Department of Science and Technology (DOST) and the Foundation for the Upgrading of Standards in Education (FUSE). :Science Made Easy (for elementary) :In cooperation with the Department of Education (DepEd) Bureau of Elementary Education, University of the Philippines National Institute for Science and Mathematics Education Development (UP-ISMED), Department of Science and Technology (DOST), Philippine Normal University and the Foundation for the Upgrading of Standards in Education (FUSE). :Fun with Math (for elementary and junior and senior high school) :In cooperation with the Department of Education (DepEd). :CONSTEL English (Continuing Studies via Television) (for junior and senior high school) :In cooperation with the Department of Education (DepEd), Philippine Normal University, University of the Philippine College of Education, De La Salle University and the Foundation for the Upgrading of Standards in Education (FUSE). IBC-13 :KapinoyLand (nursery school students for toddlers and pre-schoolers) :Curriculum-based children's program for kindergarten aligned with the kindergarten curriculum. :Battle of the Brains (elementary and secondary level) :Ccurriculum-based quiz show for all public and private schools aligned with the K-12 basic education curriculum. :In cooperation with the Department of Education (DepEd). :Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! (secondary level) :Curriculum-based sitcom for junior and senior high school students aligned with the high school curriculum. :In cooperation with the Department of Education (DepEd)n. RPN-9 :Eskwela ng Bayan (re-airing from NBN, 2002-2003) :Curriculum-based educational programming aligned with the K-12 basic education curriculum. :In cooperation with the Office of the President: Republic of the Philippines and the Department of Education (DepEd) Bureau of Elementary Education. *''Karen’s World'' *''Solved'' *''Why?'' *''Alikabok'' : Batibot : Curriculum-based children's program aligned with the kindergarten curriculum/